La Varita de Draco
by vampira horchatera
Summary: Parafilia del Foro: Harry se aburre en su apartamento, tantea con la mano, perezoso, a su alrededor, hasta encontrar una revista. "La Varita de Draco". ¿Qué demonios es esto?


**Género**: PWP, puro, erotico-pornográfico

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Desclaimers**: Harry, Draco, y la Varita, pertenecen a Rowling. Pero la idea es mía, verdad?

**Advertencias**: contenido erótico, no apto para mentes puras, y todo eso. Va, leed.

**Notas**: Escrito en 45 minutos, quería escribirlo ya, no hacer una obra de arte. Así que disculpen lo mal escrito que está.

**Parafilia**:

53.Grafolagnia iconolagnia o pictofilia Excitación ante fotos o cuadros eróticos.

71.Narratofilia Excitación sexual al escuchar narraciones eróticas.

* * *

**La Varita de Draco**

Aburrido.

Harry estaba aburrido. Estirado en el sofá de su apartamento. Solo. Sin nada por hacer.

Era su segundo día de vacaciones, y jamás había pensado que lo pasaría así. En teoría, durante el descanso del trabajo, se hacen miles de cosas. Cosas que dejaste pendientes, ver a gente que no has visto, visitar familiares, ir de vacaciones, disfrutar del aire libre, ir a comer fuera, estar con tu pareja... vamos, muchas cosas se podían hacer. Como tener sexo durante horas seguidas.

Muchas cosas.

Y Harry no hacía ni una de todas ellas. Vaya desperdicio.

Estaba estirado con poca gracia en el diván, con una pierna colgando y la otra saliendo del mueble. Hacía calor, empezaba el verano. Una camisa abierta y unos pantalones ligeros.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando algo que lo distrajera. Ya había intentado ver la televisión, pero no daban nada comestible. No leía libros, y los que tenía, ya los había leído. Ya había comido y hecho la siesta diaria.

Nada. El piso estaba limpio y la habitación ordenada. El trabajo en orden. Las amistades en sus labores...

¡Qué asco!

Tanteó entre las revistas de la mesita baja delante suyo, de nuevo buscando algo entretenido. Un pequeño folleto se coló en su mano. Se lo llevó frente al rostro, no recordaba tener eso en casa.

Era una pequeña revista, de cubierta negra sin imagen. Y... oh... unas letras en verde brillantes.

"La varita de Draco"

¿Qué... era eso?

¿De Draco? ¿Qué hacía allí?

Abrió la revista y se dio un susto de muerte.

¡Draco! ¡El rostro de Draco en primera página! Y... ¡estaba gimiendo!

"Mmmmh... síííí...ah..."

¡Y además se escuchaba! Allí estaba la voz de Draco, o bueno, sus gemidos, surgiendo de esas hojas de papel.

Era una fotografía de primer plano de Draco. Sudoroso, se lamía los labios y le brillaban los ojos, llenos de lujuria. Y gemía, todo el tiempo.

Era una fotografía mágica, estaba claro. Lo que quería saber era qué coño hacía Draco gimiendo desesperado en una puta revista.

Draco le sonreía desde el papel, y le guiñaba el ojo.

"...s-sigue..."

Y Harry siguió ojeando.

Oh... no debió hacerlo.

"¿La reconoces? ¿Sabes qué es, Harry?" la voz de Draco volvía a salir de otra fotografía. El rubio sujetaba una varita con dos dedos, recostado contra el cabezal de una cama que reconoció ser la de Draco, la de la mansión. Y lamía la varita.

Joder...

La varita de Saúco. ¿De dónde...?

Estaba seguro que la tenía él, escondida.

"...sí... mmmh... mi varita" decía Draco, mientras seguía lamiendo obscenamente el palo de madera, chupándolo, metiéndoselo en la boca. "¿Me ves, Harry? Mírame... atentamente. Mi varita... tu varita..."

Harry tragó duro. Joder, ¿Por qué estaba usando esa voz provocadora? ¿Por qué coño lamía así la puta varita?

Gimió lastimosamente. ¿Qué quería Draco...?

Ah...Dios.

Pasó la página. Ahora Draco estaba de rodillas sobre las colchas, mostrándose entero ante Harry. Una mano se acariciaba lasciva y lentamente, dirigiéndose hacia abajo. Putas fotografías mágicas...

Notó como se ponía duro. Y Draco pareció saberlo, porque sonrió socarronamente, y dirigió la punta de la varita sobre su piel, en círculos, trazando un camino de saliva sobre su pecho, rodeando sus pezones que se pusieron duros al momento.

"Tu varita... con mi saliva... impregnada... bajando por mi cuerpo. Mmmmh... ¿lo sientes? ¿te gusta? Te pongo caliente ¿verdad, guapo? Oh sí, muy caliente..." seguía murmurando con esa maldita voz que hacía estragos en el bajo vientre de Harry.

La mano de Draco llegó a su miembro, a la fina pelusa que lo rodeaba, y lo acarició con la yema de los dedos. Estaba ya casi duro del todo, erguido ante Harry.

Mantuvo levitada la revista frente suyo y, con manos libres, bajó a sus propios pantalones, que pedían ya ser desabrochados. Su pene se lo pedía a gritos.

La página se cambió sola y esta vez Draco se masturbaba en toda regla.

Harry gimió y tomó su propio miembro. Draco gemía audiblemente "ahh... sí... Harry... mmmh... más... hazme llegar...mmmmh", era escandaloso. Harry nunca lo había visto gemir así.

Entonces entendió por donde iban los tiros.

Se sonrojó fuertemente pero no tubo pudor, se empezó a masturbar imitando los movimientos de Draco, aunque un poco más rápidamente. ¡No moriría desesperado!

Draco se sentó sobre las nalgas, manteniendo las rodillas separadas para dejarle toda la visión en perfecto estado. La mano libre, la que sostenía la varita, había dejado de correr su cuerpo. Ahora la tenía agarrada del mango, apuntándose hacia sí... y...

Harry gimió. ¡No...!

Se acercaba la punta hacia su miembro. Y Harry gimió, asustado. ¡No podía hacer eso! ¡Con la varita no!

Pero lo estaba haciendo. Y su rostro jadeante bajó hacia el miembro que estaba a punto de ser ultrajado por la varita, la colocó sobre la diminuta hendidura y...

Harry pasó la página. No. Eso no. ¡Casi le había bajado la erección!

Maldición, ahora Draco estaba de cuatro patas, con el culo respingón casi en la cara de Harry.

"Oh... Harry... me pones tanto... eres el mejor...sí... más..." el cabrón seguía gimiendo como una perra, y Harry tubo que ensañarse más con su erección que le dolía.

Separó las piernas, como Draco estaba haciendo, salvo que este se metió dos dedos en la boca y los lamió. Y chupó, y llenó de saliva. Siempre con esa cara contraída de placer, y esos ojos brillantes.

Joder. Casi podía verlo de verdad. Conocía esa cara, ese gesto al chupar cada uno de los dedos para llenarlos de saliva.

Se adelantó sabiendo hacia donde se dirigirían, y los vio adentrarse en su ano, primero uno. El cuerpo se balanceaba. "...sí...adoro como lo haces... sí... mmmh..."

Y Harry quería morirse allí mismo. Masturbándose viendo como un puto pervertido a Draco preparándose a sí mismo, mientras le llamaba de esa manera, y se movía como empalándose más en sus propias falanges. Hasta tres fueron introducidas. "...sí...oh sí... Harry... mmmh... muévelos...así, sí"

Harry recordó la sensación de mover los dedos en su interior, lo notaba apretarse contra esos, y dar respingos cuando los giraba y...

...fueron retirados.

Joder... Harry maldijo, al ser prohibido de ver ese espectáculo. Cerró los ojos imaginándose a sí mismo volviendo ha hacer eso... mientras le acariciaba, mientras le masturbaba con lentitud... después, Harry se colocaría tras sus nalgas, y lo penetraría. Quizás poco a poco, dejando que su cuerpo aceptara su carne, o quizás de un solo movimiento, haciendo gritar a Draco bajo su cuerpo, haciendo que se estremeciera y chillara alguna barbaridad. Luego se quedaría quieto...

Abrió los ojos y se encontró algo jamás visto y que, por bizarro y perverso que fuera, le calentó tanto que estuvo a punto de correrse.

Draco se había empalado el mango de la varita. "Oh, Merlín,... Harry... más adentro..."

La página se cambió sola y Draco estaba estirado boca arriba en la gran cama, con las piernas abiertas al máximo. Una mano furiosamente sobre su erección, y otra moviendo la varita, dentro y fuera. Se contorsionaba, jadeaba, gemía por Harry. Había cerrado los ojos y ahora se movía frenético, adentrando la varita hasta el fondo. Hasta que se arqueaba y contraía el rostro.

"¡Harry! ... ¡Harry!.. ¡Más fuerte! Ahh..." Y Harry se masturbaba más fuerte. Ahora era él quien le penetraba con tanta fuerza, era su 'varita' la que estaba en las entrañas del rubio, golpeándolo con fuerza, haciéndolo gemir, gritar, suplicar. Lo follaba con fuerza animal, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo. "...ya... Harry... me corro... ¡Harry!"

Se inclinaba dando una profunda estocada y le mordía los labios con hambre. Y Draco se correría entonces, llevado por la brutalidad del moreno.

Y Harry se corrió en el sofá. Abriendo los ojos, vio que Draco también se había corrido en su mano, y había cerrado las piernas en un espasmo. La página cambió mientras Harry aún se sentía sumergido en esa fantasía, notando aún el placer del orgasmo.

Draco se lamía la mano manchada de su propio semen. Mientras, Harry intentaba recuperar la respiración, con los ojos clavados en esa erótica imagen. El sabor de Draco...

Entonces Draco miró a la cámara y con un movimiento final de lengua, lujurioso, sonrió. Parecía satisfecho. La varita ya estaba fuera de su cuerpo. "...mmmh, eres genial... Harry... repitamos"

Harry gruñó, apartando la revista. No tenía fuerzas para repetir eso.

Joder. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Desde cuando Draco se dedicaba a... eso?

Una voz le respondió al momento, como leyéndole el pensamiento.

-Entonces, ... ¿Qué te ha parecido mi primera película porno?

Allí estaba Draco, el verdadero. Mirándole desde encima su cabeza, sonriendo maliciosamente. Lo rodeó y se sentó en un hueco a su lado, y, tomándole la mano, se la lamió entera, como él había hecho con su semen.

Harry no respondió. No se lo podía creer. Aún... aún le duraba la excitación, mental al menos. Draco le acarició el pecho, tras terminar con la mano.

-Si no fueran por esos... 'gemidos exagerados'... no la llamaría 'pornográfica'.

Draco se estiró sobre su cuerpo, como una serpiente.

-¿Quieres que lo repitamos? Sin exageraciones de prostituta.

Algunas horas después, Draco le aseguró que aquella no era la verdadera varita de Saúco, solo una imitación.

Harry respiró, aliviado.

**Fin**

**Notas finales:**

Demonios. La idea era juntar la imagen y narración erótica… Que Draco narrara de mientras. Pero… claro, no se puede narrar y gemir a la vez. ¿Y qué iba a narrar? Que se metería la varita por el culo?

Así que solo lo dejé gimiendo como una zorra. Aunque si alguien quiere, podemos tomar los jadeos de Draco como arte literario y narrativo XXXD

Emmm… os censuré la varita por delante. Porque yo misma no quería saber si la varita era 'gruesa' o 'delgada' por la punta. Es información no apta para mi mente pura y todo eso xD


End file.
